It's Universal
by midnight craving
Summary: He goes to sleep at night, only to wake up in a world where life's lessons teach him that every Beck Oliver needs his Jade West.. series of one-shots


It's Universal

"James Maslow"

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious nor Big Time Rush, as well as any songs used throughout the story line. I do, however, own any OCs, if they are mentioned**

**Paring**: Jade/James Maslow, slight Jade/Beck

**Chapter Summary**: _Beck wakes up in a universe where he and Jade never dated. Instead, he has to watch her be happy with someone who isn't him…  
_

* * *

_**Beck's RV:**_

Two months. Two months and one week. Two months, one week, five days and Beck Oliver had to live each and every hour, minute, _second_ without Jade. If he didn't know better, he'd think he was going stir-crazy, sort of like Cat or, even worse, _her brother_ and his wacky adventures that were borderline illegal.

But why? Hadn't they broken up because things between them were getting too heated? And not in a good way! Their arguments had been steadily escalating, their words getting more and more hurtful. The distance growing; expanding in the wrong direction- neither walking the same path they'd set off in when they had started dating.

And yet, Beck hadn't been able to take a deep breath since the split with Jade. Hadn't been his cool-guy self. Hadn't been able to stop thinking about her, not for a second. Not even in his dreams.

Sighing, the Canadian-born boy turned onto his side, his chocolate gaze staring sightlessly at the wall of his RV.

_This bed is too small_, he thought vaguely. _But it had been the perfect size for me and Jade_. They would cuddle tightly together, like two bugs in a rug. They'd talk long into the night, telling the other secrets they could never tell the others. Not Cat, not Andre; no one. It would be just between the two of them, like it had been during their whole relationship.

Then, suddenly, Tori Vega had come into the picture. Jade became even meaner than normal, and Beck hadn't understood- still didn't. If anything, he thought of Tori as a sister; they looked enough like siblings with their brown hair and chocolate eyes, not to mention the tanned skin.

_But I never told Jade that, now, did I?_ Beck thought in remorse, squeezing his eyes closed. No, he hadn't- not even once when he should have.

_But the fighting_, he tried to defend himself, once more flipping over to stare at the opposite wall. _We were fighting more often than should be healthy for any couple. I meant what I said; I didn't want to keep arguing with her._

So, where did that leave him? He missed Jade more and more with each passing day, but did he regret dating her? Sure, he regretted all the fights they had, all the times they hadn't seen eye-to-eye.

The question remained, however, did he regret asking Jade West out? Did he regret spending almost three years of his life with her?

His mind buzzing with thoughts of how life would have been different, Beck relaxed against the mattress, his body turning limp as exhaustion finally took a hold of him. How would his life have been different if he _hadn't_ dated Jade?

The thought was staggering…

_**Beck's Dream-World:**_

Beck slammed his hand down on the alarm clock, silencing the ringing in his ears. With a groan, he sat up slowly, his eyes blinking in the bright light the sun streamed in through his windows. Bullet-proof they may be, but they certainly were not curtains.

Dragging himself out of bed, he began his morning ritual before dressing in jeans, a dark blue wife beater, and a blue and white plaid shirt. His chain-wallet was attached to a belt loop, his sleeves folded up to his elbows. Lastly, he tied his combat boots before slinging his bag over a shoulder and leaving his RV, his 1967 Pontiac GTO's keys twirling on his finger.

His thoughts a jumbled mess in his head, he knew today wasn't going to be good. He was exhausted, mentally and emotionally. He wasn't sure how he was going to survive, especially when he knew he would be seeing Jade. Last night's questions were still creeping through his brain, like parasites, and he was no closer to figuring out the answers.

Surprisingly, there were no girls from Northridge waiting for him to give them a ride to school. Not that Beck was going to complain; he hated the smell of their combined perfume getting stuck into the material of his car, and their bickering always gave him a headache. It were those moments he missed Jade the most- she would've gotten them to leave him alone.

Deciding the car ride was getting too quiet, he turned on the radio. Music instantly surged through the speakers to fill the GTO with noise, and he played with the dials until he found a station with decent music.

He smiled slightly when Big Time Rush's "_Till I Forget About You_" began playing. He could just hear Jade complaining about another 'stupid boy band' but she would never admit to actually enjoying their music.

**Big Time Rush:**

"_Get a call on a random afternoon  
I pick it up and I see that it's you  
Like my heart, you were breaking the news  
You say it's over, it's over, it's over  
Heading out, cuz I'm outta my mind  
All my friends are gonna see me tonight  
Staying here, till the sun start's to rise  
And I, I'm gonna, I'm gonna, I'm gonna_

_Dance hard, laugh more  
Turn the music up now  
Party like a rockstar  
Can I get a what now?  
I swear I'll do  
Anything that I have to  
Till I forget about  
Jump up, fall down  
Gonna play it loud now.  
Don't care, my head's  
Spinning all around now.  
I swear I'll do  
Anything that I have to  
Till I forget about you._

_You thought I'd be here on my own  
Waiting for you to knock on my door  
Since you left, I don't wait by the phone  
I, I'm moving, I'm moving, I'm moving._

_I found a place where I can't lose myself_  
_And just leave your memory on the shelf._  
_See I'm fine, no I don't need nobody else_  
_Cuz I, I'm going, I'm going, I'm going"_

Beck tapped his fingers against the steering wheel to the beat, humming in time with the lyrics. Maybe that's what he needed to do? Distract himself with plays, auditions, anything, until he got Jade off his mind, although he'd been the one to break things off. It hadn't been because he stopped loving her- it was because he'd needed a break from the constant fighting and clinginess.

There was no way Beck Oliver would **ever** stop loving Jade West, after all. Now, it just depended on _how_ he loved her, whether as a girlfriend or a friend, he wasn't sure.

"_Dance hard, laugh more  
Turn the music up now  
Party like a rockstar  
Can I get a what now?  
I swear I'll do  
Anything that I have to  
Till I forget about you.  
Jump up, fall down  
Gonna play it loud now.  
Don't care, my head's  
Spinning all around now.  
I swear I'll do  
Anything that I have to  
Till I forget about you._

_Spending money like it don't mean a thing_  
_I'm going crazy now I don't even think_  
_I'm losing my mind, that's all I can do_  
_Till I forget about you_

_Dance hard, laugh more_  
_Turn the music up now_  
_Party like a rockstar_  
_Can I get a what now?_  
_I swear I'll do_  
_Anything that I have to_  
_Till I forget about you._  
_Jump up, fall down_  
_Gonna play it loud now._  
_Don't care, my head's_  
_Spinning all around now._  
_I swear I'll do_  
_Anything that I have to_  
_Till I forget about you._

_oh, oh , oh  
Till I forget about you  
oh , oh , oh  
Till I forget about you"_

The song ended right when he pulled into his usual parking spot. On the last note, the engine was shut off and Beck climbed out of his car with his backpack once more slung over his shoulder. He raised a brow when he noticed that Jade's car was parked right next to his, wondering why that was. Normally, his ex would have parked the furthest away she could mange.

Why hadn't she today? Not that he was going to complain; if anything, he wanted them to, at least, remain friends. Maybe this was her way of extending the olive branch, so to speak? If so, he was about to find out.

Feeling lighter on his feet, Beck casually opened the door to Hollywood Arts. His chocolate gaze carefully scanning the sea of students, he felt disappointed when he didn't see Jade right away.

Shrugging off the unneeded emotion, he went to his locker to exchange his books. It wasn't like he wasn't going to see her today- they had a few classes together, and he figured she must be getting her beloved coffee. The girl couldn't function in the mornings without two cups, at least.

"Hey, Beck," a kind, _familiar_ voice greeted, immediately catching Beck's attention.

Still crouched, he cautiously turned around to see Jade West standing right behind him. In one hand, she held a to-go cup of coffee, her other casually texting someone on her pear-phone. Her ice-blue eyes were focused on the screen, a small smile tugging her lips upward.

"Hey… Jade," he greeted back, sounding unsure. His eyes glued to the hot beverage, he added, "You're not gonna dump that on me, are you?" Okay, there was extending the olive branch, and then there was _extending_ the olive branch. Seriously, just yesterday she was more likely to glare and snap at him but, now, she seemed like nothing had happened.

Jade looked up from her phone, an eyebrow raised. "What are you talking about?" she asked, glancing between the teen and her cup. "Do you… Do you want me to dump this on you?" Although she offered, she didn't appear willing to indulge him.

Beck finished with his books, so stood and leaned back to give the Goth a considering look. "No, thank you," he answered. Crossing his arms, he narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "Is… everything okay with you?"

She blinked. "Apparently, more than you. Are you okay, Beck? You're acting kind of wonky." Putting her phone in her pocket, she gave him her full attention. "Is there something you wanna talk about?"

It was Beck's turn to blink. What was going on? Yesterday, his ex could barely stand the sight of him, now she was _asking_ if he needed to _talk_? And **he** was the one acting wonky?! No, this just wasn't right. Jade had to be fooling him into a false sense of security- that was the only explanation.

The real question was: why? If she had wanted to teach him a lesson, she would've done it soon after they broke up, not waited this long to seek her revenge.

"Um, actually, Jade," he began, but got cut off when Tori and Cat came into view. He winced when he saw the former, knowing nice-Jade would soon disappear in a puff of smoke.

However, he was proven _absolutely_ wrong when the Latina and redhead squealed upon seeing Jade, the former going so far as to wrap her arms around the Goth in a friendly hug. What almost sent Beck into a heart attack was when Jade _hugged_ her back!

"Morning, Jade," Tori greeted when she released the other girl, grinning almost ear-to-ear. She turned her attention onto Beck, who was blinking owlishly at the three girls. "Good morning to you, too, Beck. Something the matter?"

Cat bounced where she stood, laughing. "Jadey, how was your date last night?"

Beck shook his head, clearing his thoughts. "I'm fine," he reassured the Latina, then turned his full attention onto what Jade would say to Cat's question. A date? As far as he'd known, Jade hadn't updated her Slap page with that particular announcement, like the time she faked a date while helping Cat babysit her mom's boss's dog.

Was that true, though? Did she go on a date last night? If anything, he figured she would tell Cat, they were best friends, but Tori, too? Things just weren't adding up.

Tori playfully nudged the Goth. "Yeah, tell us everything! Where did he take you?"

Jade grinned good-naturedly. "After we finished filming, he took me to that French restaurant we'd been talking about going to," she answered, a dreamy smile appearing on her beautiful features. Beck could feel his stomach cramping. "Then, he took me to see the newest horror movie. It was so gory and bloody- simply amazing! We set up another date later this week."

Tori and Cat cooed over how wonderful Jade's date sounded, minus the blood and gore, of course. Beck had no choice but to keep listening, his hand unknowingly tightening around his bag's strap until his knuckles turned white with strain.

But one thing kept ringing through his head. Filming? Was Jade starring in something he wasn't aware of? But, that couldn't be. There was nothing at Hollywood Arts that had to be filmed. All of their performances were live.

So, that left an outside job. Why was he only hearing about this now? Tori and Cat seemed more than aware of what Jade was doing, yet he didn't? Cat was innocent and sweet, but she didn't hide secrets easily, and Tori was almost just as bad with something this big. And, if anything, Andre would've found out, then told him.

"Um, what are you guys talking about?" Beck finally asked, feeling stupid when all three turned their eyes onto him. "What is Jade filming?" Well, that topic was safer than demanding to know who she went out on a date with. "Is she directing something?"

Jade tilted her head to the side, slowly taking a sip of coffee. She didn't know what was wrong with her friend, but he was acting super wonky today.

Cat laughed out loud, like she'd just been told the funniest joke ever. "You're so funny, Beck," she giggled out, poking the boy in the stomach. "As if you don't know about Jade's part in _Big Time Rush_. You're so silly!"

"Yeah, come on, Beck," Tori said, playfully punching him in the arm. "You know, _Big Time Rush_- the hottest teen TV show across America. Their music is, like, top of the charts, and Jade plays _Heather Fox_, James's girlfriend." She threw a wink at Jade, who smirked in reply. "Well, on-and-off-screen girlfriend, anyway," she added with a laugh.

Beck froze where he stood. What? What were they talking about? That couldn't be true. Last time he'd checked, _Big Time Rush_ had just started their acting and music career. James Diamond, the character they were referring to, didn't have a girlfriend! Neither did the actual actor James Maslow, as far as the Canadian-born boy knew.

What the chizz is going on here?!

_**Lunch Time:**_

Taking extreme care with what he was doing, Beck placed his books inside his transparent locker before closing it firmly and standing. It was lunch time, which meant he could grill Andre for answers to his questions. It would appear too weird to ask the girls, and Andre was his best friend. The other boy would never let him down.

Seeing his chance, the Canadian-born boy sidled up to his best friend, his gaze darting around to make sure no one was watching.

"Hey, man, can we talk?" Beck asked, keeping his voice low.

Andre pulled a book out, a curious expression on his face. "Sure, dude," he answered, "What about?"

"Not here," Beck replied, "Let's talk in the student lounge. No one goes there during lunch."

Andre nodded, closing his locker. The two boys walked casually to their destination but, when the door closed to the lounge room, Beck made sure no one noticed their coming in there with an almost-paranoid thoroughness.

Andre backed away from his friend, eyes wide. "Dude, what is the matter with you?"

Beck turned to face the other teen, a frown on his handsome features. "I have a problem, and you're the only one I can talk to," he replied, trying hard to not freak out and start shouting.

Calming down, Andre threw his bag down and took a seat on the couch. "Then, why don't you go talk to Jade?" he wondered, curious.

"Why would I talk to Jade?" he questioned back, truly confused. His friend couldn't be a mind-reader, could he? Talk about invasion of privacy.

Andre raised an eyebrow. "Seriously, are you okay, Beck?" he asked in concern. "Jade is, like, your best friend, more so than me, in fact. Why _wouldn't_ you talk to her? You guys talk about everything!"

Beck felt his backpack slip from his shoulder, landing onto the floor with a thump. He didn't notice, however, considering his mind had frozen over what Andre just said.

Did he wake up in some sort of alternate universe or something? It was the only plausible explanation he could come up with.

"What are you talking about?" Beck cautiously asked.

It was Andre's turn to frown. "You and Jade, dude. You guys have been best friends for years. You act as though this is news to you."

"This is news to me," he replied, almost shouting. "Since when have Jade and I been that close since we broke up? I mean, just yesterday, she could barely stop glaring daggers at me and, suddenly, she's all friendly and nice to me!"

As Beck spoke, Andre looked more and more like he wished the couch would swallow him whole.

"Dude, chill out!" the African American teen finally exclaimed, standing abruptly from his seat. "I don't know what's gotten into you, but you and Jade have never dated! Okay? **Never**!"

Stunned, Beck just stared blankly at his friend. "What?" he finally asked, voice soft. "Jade and I _never_ dated? She was my girlfriend for almost _three years_."

Andre shook his head, not understanding what was wrong with Beck. Instead, he decided to treat him like he would his grandmother- patiently and clearly.

Taking his friend by the shoulders, he shoved him onto the couch he'd just vacated then crossed his arms as he eyed the Canadian-born teen. "I don't know what three years you're talking about, but Jade has been James's girlfriend since we were _fourteen_."

Beck looked like he'd just been slapped by a wet noodle, so incredulous was his expression. "No, **I** was the one who dated Jade since we were fourteen," he protested, clearly upset. "And who is this James-guy anyway?" Yes, he knew who the guy was, but everyone seemed to suggest that he **knew** the guy better than anyone (besides Jade) and that, Beck didn't understand.

Now it was Andre who looked like he'd been slapped by a wet noodle. "James Maslow?" he hinted, "You know, the guy who plays James Diamond on _Big Time Rush_? Their music is-"

"-Top of the charts," Beck interrupted, waving a hand dismissively. "I heard about that this morning from Tori."

Andre nodded. "Yeah, well, anyway, they've been together for years." A smile touched his mouth, and Beck felt his chest tighten in dread. "Everyone loves that they're together. Their fan clubs can't even complain about them dating and, trust me, their fan-base is **huge**. Part of the draw of _Big Time Rush_ is that James and Jade are a real-life couple; people go nuts for that."

Beck ran a hand through his fluffy hair, this level of frustration new to him. He hoped he didn't get grey hairs- that would just make his day.

"I just don't understand how this happened," he said, letting his frustration show, if only in his voice. "How did they even meet?"

"Well," Andre uncomfortably said, "You were the one who introduced them."

_**After School:**_

"Hi, Jade," Beck nervously said, feeling sweat bead on his brow. After Andre's revelation, he'd been stewing over everything he'd learned. So far, he found out Jade was dating James Maslow and that they starred in _Big Time Rush_. He also found out, in this _insane_ universe, he and Jade had **never** been a couple. Lastly, and the most crazy, he had _introduced_ James and Jade, which started their whole relationship when they were fourteen.

He had wanted to know what it was like not having dated Jade, but Beck hadn't thought this would be the result. Quite frankly, he hated it. So, he was gonna fix it, if there was something to be fixed.

Jade turned from her locker, a gorgeous smile on her lips. "Beck," she greeted, "I haven't seen you all day. You okay? You were kind of acting wonky this morning."

He returned her smile with one of his charming grins he knew she loved. He was disappointed when her happy expression didn't change or flicker, but he was determined. "Yeah, sorry about that," he replied, knowing he would have to play his little 'role' like any good actor. "I was busy. Anyway, I was hoping we could hang out today? At my RV?"

If what Andre said was true, in this twisted dimension, he and Jade hung out a lot. So, by that logic, it shouldn't be weird for him to ask her to hang out with him alone.

"Let me just check to see if we're filming today," she said. Digging her phone out, she scrolled through some stuff then frowned softly. "Darn, I do have work." She laid a hand on his arm, which sent tingles through his nervous system. "Hey, how about you come down to the set with me? You haven't seen the guys in a while. Afterwards, we can go out to eat dinner or something."

Beck stared at her hand, mourning over how long it had been since they had last touched, whether as a friend or otherwise.

Mentally shaking his head, he glanced back at Jade, who continued to smile at him. "Sounds cool," he finally answered, smiling back. "If you're driving, though, how about you follow me home now? Then you can just drop me off when we're done with dinner."

Jade's ice-blue eyes sparkled with laughter. She even punched him in the arm playfully, like they've done it a million times. "Hey, I'm not your taxi service," she mock-protested with an exaggerated pout. A second later, her beautiful smile returned. "But, since it's you, I'll make an exception."

He concealed his shock when she hooked an arm through one of his; again, the action was done like they'd performed it millions of times. Instead, he savored the feeling of her skin against his. He hadn't realized until the break-up how often they had touched, and had sorely missed it.

"Well, come on," Jade teased, beaming a bright smile at him. "I have to get on set in about half an hour. At the rate you're going, we'll be forced to run."

Chuckling, he nodded and sped up his pace. He didn't want to, however. He wanted this moment to last forever; just him and Jade.

Why hadn't he realized that sooner?

_**Big Time Rush Set:**_

Beck was amazed by the set, though he pretended he had been there dozens of times. He assumed he was, considering everything that happened today, and so far it seemed he was playing it right. Jade didn't suspect anything and no one gave him a second glance. Best of all, their arms were once again entwined, both of hers holding one of his.

The car ride had been pleasant, like how he remembered when they had been dating. Andre had been right- they had talked about everything and it hadn't been weird for him or awkward; it was like any conversation he ever remembered having with her.

It was nice being able to open up to her again. The one subject they hadn't touched on, however, had been her relationship with James. Beck didn't want to know; he wanted to pretend they were dating again. He wanted- more than anything –to be _Beck&Jade_ just for a little while.

Now, reality intruded with the appearance of James Maslow and his three good friends, Kendall Schmidt, Carlos Pena Jr., and Logan Henderson. All the boys were good-looking in their own right, but Beck especially disliked how handsome James was.

"Hey babe," James greeted his girlfriend, not even batting an eyelash at how intimate she and Beck appeared. What was there to worry about? They were best friends, nothing more and nothing less. Besides, he and Beck were good friends- how else would Beck have been able to introduce James to the love of his life?

Jade pulled away from Beck, her smile positively glowing. It made Beck sick that it wasn't directed at him. "Hey James," she greeted back, attaching herself to him now. She snuggled closer when he wrapped his arms around her slim shoulders. "I brought Beck since we'll be eating dinner together."

"Beck, my man," James greeted, grinning at the Canadian-born boy. They clasped hands in that way only guys did. "Dude, we haven't seen you for like two weeks. What have you been doing?"

Beck exchanged the same handshake with Carlos, Kendall, and Logan, all the boys giving their own warm greeting, like Beck was a long-lost brother or something. Carlos even picked him up in a hug so tight, he was surprised his ribs hadn't cracked.

Catching his breath from the embrace, he finally answered, thankful he'd had time to prepare, "I was just busy. Lots of stuff going on- you know how it is." He shrugged casually, his hands shoved into his pants pockets. "I can't begin to tell you how many projects I had to complete." He added just the right amount of exasperation at the last, hoping it was convincing for these people who centered their lives on acting.

Logan raised an eyebrow, amused. "Oh really?" he asked skeptically. "Why didn't you just ask Jade to help? Like you always do?"

Jade rolled her eyes playfully, grinning. "I already warned him he can't keep mooching off of me and my brain," she replied, winking at Beck to show she wasn't serious.

He couldn't stop the way his heart fluttered when she did that, though he tried to hide that while in the company of the four other guys. The last thing he needed was for them to find out his actual feelings for Jade, whether she was taken or not.

Kendall checked the time on his phone. "Ah, well, we better get ready for filming," he said, looking at Beck with a smile. "We'll catch up in between shoots. Why don't you wait in Jade's dressing room, like usual?"

"Sounds cool," Beck replied, smirking. Good, because he didn't feel like wandering around like an idiot with no place to go.

James leaned down to press a kiss to Jade's crown. "See you in a little while," he said, smiling boyishly.

"Yeah, see you guys soon," she responded, grinning back.

_Someone gag me_, Beck thought, mentally rolling his eyes at the scene. He watched as the four friends walked away, Carlos waving wildly back like a child not wanting to say good-bye to his playmates.

He was snapped to attention when Jade grabbed his hand in hers. Sending a cheeky grin at his surprised face, she said, "Come on. My make-up always takes the longest."

With that, he allowed his ex to lead him wherever she wanted to go. Like how it used to be before they broke up.

_**Jade's Dressing Room:**_

While Jade tackled her make-up, Beck took a seat on the couch she had inside. There was a portable DVD player on the small coffee table, along with a few DVD cases scattered across the glossy surface. Without looking at the titles, he could tell it was the seasons of _Big Time Rush_. What else would it be?

"So, how long will you guys be filming today?" he asked curiously.

Jade hummed, her eye-shadow being carefully applied. "I think only a couple of hours. We only have a few scenes to get through, and we're still in the process of editing the other episode we finished last week. We're pretty ahead of schedule."

"Sounds good," he said. "It cool if I watch your DVDs?"

She laughed, the sound so light, Beck closed his eyes to savor the sound in his ears. "Of course, Beck. That's why it's in here. I wouldn't want my best friend to get bored while I work."

He winced at the way she 'best friend', like he was her brother or something. It didn't matter what universe he'd been dumped into- he would **never** be considered Jade's sibling. Their looks and personalities were just too different to suggest such a thing, let alone joke about it. And the history they had between them was too closely knitted.

When Jade finished with her make-up, she had to make her way to wardrobe, so kissed Beck on the cheek with a promise that she'd be back in a couple of hours before leaving him alone in her dressing room.

Beck placed a hand against the area she'd kissed, wondering how she couldn't feel the electricity between them. It had sent pleasant shock waves through his system when her soft lips had made contact with his cheek- like it always did when they touched.

Sighing, he fingered a DVD case until he decided to just watch a few episodes of _Big Time Rush_. If anything, he would get to see Jade act and get a feel for her character.

Popping in a random DVD, he pushed _play_ and sat back to watch the beginning credits.

* * *

_"Heather, I don't think you should-" James was cut off when his girlfriend pushed Carlos, Logan, and Kendall into the pool. "-push the guys into the pool," he finished lamely, biting on a knuckle to keep from laughing out loud at his friends._

_ Her pale hands brushing off imaginary dust from her plaid skirt, white dress shirt, and matching vest, Heather smirked in triumph. In true preppy-form, she fixed her white headband and touched the pearl necklace around her neck to make sure it wasn't askew._

_ "What?" she innocently asked her boyfriend, lashes fluttering. "I just taught them a lesson about cutting into __**our**__ time."_

_ Instead of getting angry or irritated at the mistreatment that had befallen his best friends, James grinned and wrapped an arm around her waist. He kissed her gently on the cheek. "Relax, babe. You need to chill a little and loosen up," he soothed.  
_

* * *

The way they stared deeply into each other's eyes made Beck's stomach clench. Maybe this hadn't been such a good idea, after all. He remembered back when he used to react that way when Jade did something mean, if not slightly cruel. He used to laugh, loving the fact she only did those things because she had wanted a little attention from him.

When was the last time he'd laughed at something she'd done? When was the last time he had reassured her that he loved her; that sometimes, he did find their friends annoying because they were cutting into **their** time?

The answer made him sick.

Since Tori Vega had come into the picture.

* * *

_In true Heather-fashion, she marched over towards her boyfriend and the bimbo trying to get his attention. She loved her boyfriend to death, but why did he have to be nice to all of the girls? Wasn't she enough?_

_ "Hey," Heather fairly snarled, glaring hatefully at the blonde Barbie-doll flirting with her James. "Get lost- he's not interested!"_

_ When the girl opened her mouth to rudely retort, Heather silenced her with another icy look that would have frozen a T-Rex in its tracks. Snapping her mouth closed, the girl scampered away in fear. She didn't even bother to glance in James's way, her fear so great._

_ James sighed, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. "Hey Heather," he greeted, smiling charmingly. Something he failed to do with the bimbo, she noted approvingly. "We were just talking-"_

_ "So, you wanna break up with me?!" Heather screeched, fists clenched at her sides. Her ice-blue eyes, however, spoke of not anger but pain and hurt. Betrayal. Heart break. __**Insecurity**__.  
_

* * *

How had Beck never noticed that whenever **his** Jade accused him of the same thing? How could he have been so **blind**?

* * *

_James looked sick at the mere thought. His hands instantly cupped her slim shoulders, bringing her closer to his taller and stronger frame. "Of course not," he exclaimed, incredulous. "Never, Heather, I swear. I love you!"_

_ The smile that lit up her face was priceless. It was gorgeous, yet shy and happy. Totally unlike the preppy-tough-girl she portrayed; a side only James got to bear witness to._

_ "I love you, too," she whispered. Her sooty lashes fluttered closed when James leaned down with a tender smile and kissed her passionately on the lips._

* * *

Suddenly, Beck felt physically ill. He snapped the DVD player closed and forced his head between his knees as he took in deep breaths that helped calm his roiling stomach.

Oh God, when was the last time he'd told Jade how much he loved and cherished her? Without her having to ask?

He was ashamed when he couldn't remember.

Knowing watching any more was a bad idea, the Canadian-born boy turned off the small portable player and decided to check out what he could find about James Maslow on the Internet. He didn't have anything better to do, and he wanted to make sure Jade hadn't hooked up with a jerk. Or rather, **he** hadn't hooked her up with a jerk. Whatever.

His pear-phone, thankfully, could connect with the Wi-Fi in the area, so searching the Web was a piece of cake.

Finding a promising website, Beck looked at all the videos that had been posted by various TV and radio stations he was familiar with and some he wasn't. They looked international, so he decided to save those for last.

Clicking on one dated four years ago, he watched to see what it was about.

* * *

_"So_,_ James is there anyone special in your life right now?" an interviewer asked, off-screen._

_James laughed nervously, his cheeks flushing with his obvious embarrassment. He shifted in his seat a little, but leaned forward with a grin. "Yes, I do actually have someone special, but I have no idea how to tell her how I feel. You know?"_

_ The interviewer laughed, obviously pleased by his answer. "Really? You didn't plan anything spectacular to show her how you feel?"_

_ "Well, I kind of wrote her a song, along with the guys," he admitted, grinning sheepishly. The camera widened to include Logan, Carlos, and Kendall in the shot, but all three were standing and setting up microphones. Grinning, they waved cheerfully at the camera._

_ James added, "I'm hoping she kept her promise and is watching this interview right now."_

_ "James, come on," Carlos called his friend, grinning, "It's time to rock!"_

_ Eagerly, the brunette stood from his seat and practically ran to the make-shift stage. Standing in the center, he grabbed the microphone. "This is for Jade West," he announced, grinning charmingly. "I hope you like this."_

_ The music started, and the guys started dancing to the beat while holding their individual microphones._

**James:**

"_**Here I am  
There you are  
Why does it seem so far  
Next to you is where I should be  
(Where I wanna be)  
Something I, want so bad  
Know what's inside your head  
Maybe I could see what you see  
(Tell me what you see)"**_

**Logan:**

"_**I gotta keep on believing  
That everything takes time  
I'll make up any reason  
To make you mine  
If you're staying or leaving  
I'll follow your lead  
So why keep pretending  
Open your eyes  
I can be what you need"**_

**Everyone:**

"_**Any kind of guy  
You want girl  
That's the guy I'll be**_  
_**Turn myself upside down  
(Yes I will, yes I will)  
Any kind of guy  
You want girl  
You know I'll agree  
Turn your whole world around  
(Yes I will, yes I will)**_

_**Any kind, any kind**_  
_**Any kind of guy you want**_  
_**You decide, change your mind**_  
_**I will be there**_  
_**Won't you try**_  
_**One more try**_  
_**Be my any kind of girl (be my girl)**_  
_**You decide, it's alright**_  
_**I will be there"**_

_It was easy to hear the live audience was going crazy over the song. Cheering and squeals could be heard as the many fan-girls of Big Time Rush got into the song, especially with the beat and lyrics. No doubt the fan-base had just doubled, considering the song could be interpreted as being sung to them rather than the confession it was._

**Carlos:**

"_**You seem so, hard to know  
Say goodbye, say hello  
Then you say that it's time to go (now it's time to go)  
Changing my point of view  
Every day, something new  
Anything to get next to you (gonna get to you)"**_

**Kendall:**

"_**I gotta keep on believing  
That everything takes time  
I'll make up any reason  
To make you mine  
If you're staying or leaving**_

_**I'll follow your lead**_  
_**So why keep pretending**_  
_**Open your eyes (open your eyes)**_  
_**I can be what you need (oh!)"**_

**Everyone:**

"_**Any kind of guy  
You want girl  
That's the guy I'll be (that's the guy I'll be)  
Turn myself upside down  
(Yes I will, yes I will)  
Any kind of guy  
You want girl  
You know I'll agree (you know I'll agree)  
Turn your whole world around  
(Yes I will, yes I will)**_

_**Any kind, any kind**_  
_**Any kind of guy you want**_  
_**You decide, change your mind**_  
_**I will be there (I'll be there)**_  
_**Won't you try**_  
_**One more try**_  
_**Be my any kind of girl (be my girl)**_  
_**You decide, it's alright**_  
_**I will be there"**_

**Kendall:**

"_**Let me know, if I'm getting through"**_

**Logan:**

"_**Making you understand"**_

**James:**

"_**If it's wrong, I'll try something new  
Don't look away  
Cause I'm here to stay  
If it's a game  
Then I'm gonna play"**_

_Girls went absolutely crazy when James sang, his eyes staring soulfully into the camera, hoping his feelings were rightfully translated to Jade- the one girl in the world he wanted to be with. If the squeals from his fans were any indication, he may be making good progress._

**Everyone:**

"_**Any kind of guy  
You want girl  
That's the guy I'll be (that's the guy I'll be)  
Turn myself upside down  
(Yes I will, yes I will)  
Any kind of guy  
You want girl  
You know I'll agree (you know I'll agree)  
Turn your whole world around  
(Yes I will, yes I will)**_

_**Any kind, any kind**_  
_**Any kind of guy you want**_  
_**You decide, change your mind**_  
_**I will be there (I'll be there)**_  
_**Won't you try**_  
_**One more try**_  
_**Be my any kind of girl (be my girl)**_  
_**You decide, it's alright**_  
_**I will be there"**_

**Kendall:**

"_**Bring it back**_

_**Any kind, any kind (any kind of guy)**_  
_**Any kind of guy you want**_  
_**You decide, it's alright**_  
_**I will be there"**_

_As the song ended, the station was filled with applause, cheers, squeals of excitement, and demands of an encore. It was all so exhilarating and adrenaline-pumping- it was no wonder performers got such a high after a live show._

_ Suddenly, the din fell into complete silence when James's phone began ringing and he pulled it out of his pocket. The grin that appeared on his handsome face could only mean one thing: Jade._

_ "Hey Jade," he greeted, his smile so wide and boyish it was a wonder his face didn't crack. "Did you see us perform? How was it?" He jumped excitedly where he stood, his dark eyes sparkling. "Really? Yeah, okay. Sounds great! I'll see you when I get back to the studio later this afternoon. Bye Jade!"_

_ When he hung up, he whooped like the young teen he was, his face grinning so brightly it rivaled the Sun. His friends all cheered, along with the audience, clapping James on the back in congrats.  
_

* * *

_"So, James and Jade," a different interviewer asked the couple, who sat close together on the couch. "What's it like playing a couple on TV and being a couple in real-life?"_

_ Jade smiled at James, who draped an arm casually behind her. "It's wonderful," she answered, turning back to their hostess. "We have a lot of fun together on-and-off-set, so we get to spend a lot quality time together. You know? It's just great getting to work with James, and the other guys as well."_

_ "Yeah," James agreed, smiling at his girlfriend. "The way I see things, if I'm going to act as a character with a girlfriend, why not use the actual girl, you know?" He laughed. "To me, it would feel like cheating if I did otherwise, and cheating is just not cool. It also feels more authentic when you watch the show, because the chemistry is __**there**__. The audience can __**feel**__ it."_

_ "No, no, I totally see it," their hostess said, smiling at the young couple. "So, tell us. How did you two meet? Jade's character _**Heather Fox**_ doesn't come in until a little later in season one, and we know you two started dating before the auditions."_

_ James and Jade shared a smile full of love and affection. The latter answered, "We have a mutual friend. I go to school with him and he's also my best friend. He introduced us one day, and James and I have been pretty much inseparable ever since."_

_ Again, James agreed with a nod. "Yeah, it's thanks to him I got to meet Jade. I owe him more than words could ever say."  
_

* * *

Beck closed the link, his stomach cramping at what he'd just saw. How could Jade and James be so love even though it's been almost three years since they had started dating? His own relationship with Jade had started like that; they'd been happy. Now? Now, they could barely stay in the same room together without snapping or glaring.

Why hadn't they worked out? The answer had seemed so simple but Beck didn't know anymore. He had thought it was because they stopped communicating; that the issue of Tori was the final straw that broke the camel's back, so to speak. He'd been tired of the continued fighting, but he'd never grown tired of Jade. Had never stopped loving her.

His resolve wavered, however. Was it worth winning Jade back, in this universe, if it meant taking her happiness with James away? The two were so clearly in love, Beck could choke on it by just breathing.

Not knowing what else to do, he clicked on a TV interview. It was one that was taken somewhere in New York, if Beck wasn't mistaken.

* * *

_"We're here with James Maslow, Logan Henderson, Carlos Pena, and Kendall Schmidt," the interviewer announced, grinning at the four teens. "As you all know, these four are from the popular TV teen show _**Big Time Rush**_, and they're here today to answer some of our questions."_

_ "It's great being here," Kendall said, smiling, "Thank you so much for inviting us here, in New York. We've been having a lot of fun sight-seeing and exploring someplace new."_

_ Carlos added, "Yeah, especially the food." His grin was adorable, like his personality._

_The interviewer chuckled. "That's good to hear." Shifting some cards in her hands, she read the first question. "Who, on set, makes you laugh the most?"_

_ Logan and Carlos grinned immodestly, the former holding up his hands in mock-surrender. "Well, you know-"_

_ "-Jade," James and Kendall both answered, laughing out loud._

_ "Wait, what?" Logan and Carlos protested, staring wide-eyed at their friends._

_ Carlos threw his hands up, offended. "Oh, I see how it is," he said, huffing. "You know what? It's fine. Let's just move on to the next question."_

_ "Well, we don't mean to offend you guys," Kendall said, grinning unapologetically._

_ Logan dismissed his words with a wave of his hand, clearly also offended. "No, no, Carlos is right. Next question. Let's just move on, okay?"_

_ Laughing, the interviewer continued with her questions until she reached the last one, which was directed personally at James. "So, last question. We all know Jade West is your on-and-off-screen girlfriend, James." She leaned forward, grinning eagerly. "How do you guys keep your relationship so strong while you're on tour and she's back home?"_

_ Kendall, Logan, and Carlos, grinned at James, who blushed but was grinning himself._

_ "That's a good question," the brunette said, "It's mostly because I'm really lucky to have such an amazing girlfriend. She's something special, you know?"_

_"That, and we helped him write a song for her," Kendall shot in, sending his friend a look that said that James shouldn't be so modest. "He wanted to show Jade how much he actually thinks about her while we're busy touring the country. It's a really great song, and it'll be featured in an upcoming episode of _**Big Time Rush**_."_

_ "Ooh, how sweet," the interviewer cooed, clasping her hands together. "We'd love to hear it, if you're willing to show it live?"_

_ Carlos grinned, his hand squeezing James's shoulder. "We were hoping you'd say that, actually."_

_ The camera cut for a second before the four boys were shown putting the last pieces of equipment in place for their impromptu performance._

_ James grabbed a microphone, a smile on his face that lit up the room. "I'd like to dedicate this song to my girlfriend, Jade West. It's called, '__**Worldwide**__.' Hope you like it, babe."_

**Big Time Rush:**

"_**Wait a minute before you tell me anything  
How was your day?  
'Cause I been missing  
You by my side, yeah**_

_**Did I awake you out of your dream?**_  
_**I'm sorry but I couldn't sleep**_  
_**You calm me down**_  
_**There's something about the sound of your voice**_

_**I, I, I, I never, never, never**_  
_**As far away as it may seem no**_  
_**Soon we'll be together**_  
_**We'll pick up right where we left off**_

_**Paris, London, Tokyo**_  
_**It's just one thing that I gotta do**_  
_**Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone**_  
_**Hello, tuck you in every night"**_

_The audience cheered ecstatically, the camera drawing back to show the entire crowd. Everyone was holding signs that read various forms of how much they loved Big Time Rush or BTR. From group signs, half the audience had colorful posters, claiming who their favorite was. Ironically, most were advertised to be in love with James, though most were declaring their pleasure in his and Jade's relationship._

"_**And I can hardly take another goodbye  
Baby, won't be long  
You're the one that I'm waiting on  
Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone, woah**_

_**Girl, I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide**_  
_**Girl, I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide**_  
_**Girl, I'll be thinking about you**_

_**Yes, I may meet a million pretty girls**_  
_**That know my name**_  
_**But don't you worry, no**_  
_**'Cause you have my heart**_

_**It ain't easy to keep on moving city to city  
Just get up and go  
The show must go on  
So I need you to be strong**_

_**I, I, I, I never, never, never**_  
_**As far away as it may seem no**_  
_**Soon we'll be together**_  
_**We'll pick up right where we left off**_

_**Paris, London, Tokyo**_  
_**It's just one thing that I gotta do**_  
_**Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone**_  
_**Hello, tuck you in every night**_

_**And I can hardly take another goodbye  
Baby, won't be long  
You're the one that I'm waiting on  
Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone, yeah"**_

_The camera shot did a close-up on James as he danced and sang his heart out for the girl of his dreams. Through the lens, his audience could see how much he missed Jade and how he wished he was by her side in that moment. It could almost be bittersweet, though it was more enchanting, if nothing else. Only a blind person would say he didn't truly love his girlfriend, especially after seeing this performance._

"_**Girl, I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide  
Girl, I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide  
Girl, I'll be thinking about you**_

_**Whoa, wherever the wind blows me**_  
_**You're still the one and only girl on my mind**_  
_**No, there ain't no one better**_  
_**(Worldwide)**_  
_**So always remember**_  
_**(Worldwide)**_  
_**Always remember, girl, you're mine**_

_**Paris, London, Tokyo  
It's just one thing that I gotta do  
Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone  
Hello, tuck you in every night**_

_**And I can hardly take another goodbye**_  
_**Baby, won't be long**_  
_**You're the one that I'm waiting on**_  
_**Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone, woah**_

_**Girl, I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide**_  
_**Girl, I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide**_  
_**Girl, I'll be thinking about you**_

_**Worldwide**_  
_**Yes, I may meet a million pretty girls**_  
_**That know my name**_

_**But don't you worry  
'Cause you have my heart"**_

_The boys did their big finish, the camera mostly centered on James since this was his special message for an equally special girl. He was grinning at the camera, panting only lightly since he was used to having to exert himself during their live concerts._

_ Everyone cheered, wanting an encore, but James and his friends laughed, claiming they didn't have time._

_ "However," Logan said, "You can get tickets for our upcoming concert. It's next weekend and we'll be performing for three nights!" He held up three fingers to add emphasis, and his friends did the same, all grinning._

_ "Then, we're going home," the four said collectively, James the most enthused.  
_

* * *

Beck closed the link just as Jade walked through the door. He smiled, though his thoughts were miles away. "Hey, done filming already?"

"Like I said, only a couple of hours," she said, grinning. "Had fun watching the DVDs? You've watched them so many times, I'm just waiting for the day you start quoting the lines."

He chuckled. "Yeah, well, that day is not today," he replied, "In fact, it feels like this is the first time I've seen it." Which was true, but she didn't need to know that. He just had to figure a way out of this twisted universe and go home. He missed when things made sense and his feelings weren't so knotted inside.

Jade took a seat at her make-up desk. "The guys are getting changed then they have to head to the recording studio. We're free as soon as I'm done."

"Sounds good," he replied. He needed this time to gather his thoughts, especially when he had a big decision to make; whether or not he should reveal his feelings for Jade. While he desperately wanted to, he also couldn't ruin the relationship he shared with her, let alone betray James in this way. In this universe, he and the other boy are good friends, despite the fact Beck didn't remember. And there was the romantic relationship James and Jade had. The two were so happy, did Beck want to take the chance of ruining it, even if he knew Beck and Jade belonged together?

He was snapped out of his thoughts when there was a knock on Jade's door. Before anyone could answer it, James came into the room with a smile on his handsome face.

"Hey Beck," he greeted, again shaking his hand the way only boys could. "Sorry we can't hang out more today. Our manager is insisting we record some tracks."

"Nah, it's cool, dude," he replied, smiling reassuringly. He couldn't help but add, "Besides, I'd rather spend my time with a pretty girl than with you clowns."

James laughed. "I know what you mean. I'd rather spend time with Jade, too." Leaning down, he pressed a kiss to his girlfriend's temple. "I just came to tell you we're heading out. I'll text you later, okay?"

Jade stood, wrapping her arms around James's neck. "I'll talk to you later, then." Standing on tip-toe, she planted her lips against his in a passionate kiss that would curl someone's toes. All it did was serve to make Beck want to gag.

When the two separated, James sent another smile Beck's way before taking his leave, not without throwing a cheeky wink in Jade's direction first.

Sighing dreamily, said girl finished getting ready while Beck occupied himself with getting rid of the memory of her and James kissing. His Jade had used to kiss him the same way, but she was someone else's girlfriend here. It killed him on the inside, wishing he could say something but knowing he couldn't.

"Okay, let's head out," Jade announced, smiling when she had her best friend's attention. "Where do you want to get something to eat?"

Beck smiled, linking her arm through his without having to feel weird about it. "How about Nozu?" he suggested. "It feels like forever since I last ate there."

"Sounds good," she replied.

* * *

About three hours later, Jade pulled into the driveway to the Oliver Household, her and Beck's laughter filling the interior of her car. It had been a while since Beck had heard her laugh so freely; he'd missed the sound and the sheer happiness it brought him. He'd been the only one who could bring it out of her, and he was glad he still could.

Jade grinned at her best friend, ice-blue orbs sparkling. "I'll see you tomorrow, okay, Beck?" she said, beaming with happiness. "I'll text you when I get home."

Beck opened the door, wishing this moment didn't have to end. "Yeah," he agreed, but paused with one foot on the ground. "Hey, Jade?" he softly asked, unsure of what he was doing but knowing her answer would mean everything. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course," she immediately answered, "What is it?"

"James… He makes you happy, right?"

Jade carefully looked at Beck, who returned her gaze without flinching. His heart was pounding so loudly in his chest, he was surprised the organ hadn't burst from his chest cavity yet.

She smiled, eyes the softest he'd ever seen. "Yeah, Beck," she answered, "James makes me very happy."

Although his heart broke, he returned her gentle smile with one of his own. He surprised her when he cupped her cheek, staring soulfully into her eyes. "Good," he whispered, "Thanks for the ride home, Jade."

_Good-bye, my love._

Beck closed the door to his RV and it was only then he heard Jade drive away. No doubt he'd shocked her with his actions and she'd only snapped out of it at that moment. He couldn't blame her; the way he'd been acting distinctly said he loved her as more than a friend. But he couldn't help that. He did love her; he wasn't going to apologize for that.

Sighing, he placed a hand against his chest where his heart lay. He was a little surprised and disappointed it was still beating- it had shattered so painfully not even three minutes ago.

He made his way to his bed, falling onto the soft mattress. Beck wasn't sure what he should do now- he knew he couldn't keep living this way, with Jade long out of his reach. There was a saying that said if you loved someone, set them free.

Well, he had, and he felt like he was dying, slowly and painfully, from the inside out.

His phone buzzed but he knew it was Jade. Rolling over, he couldn't ignore her text so opened it.

_I made it home okay. I think we should talk about what happened in the car. You don't seem like yourself._

Beck smiled bitterly. Yeah, he was the furthest he had ever been to being his cool-guy self. He didn't think that was possible until this very moment.

_I'll see you tomorrow, Jade. Good night._

Tossing his phone away, he rolled onto his back to stare at his ceiling. Maybe if he stared long and hard enough, it would give him an answer on how to lessen this pain he felt growing and expanding in his chest, because this couldn't be healthy. Is this how Jade felt when they broke up? If she did, he couldn't blame her for being unhappy all the time- he would've snapped by now.

If only he could reverse time, or even wake up in his dimension again. He'd call Jade and tell her he was an idiot and that he wanted to work things out. That he wanted to be friends, at least. He had to start somewhere when it came to fixing their relationship, so why not there?

Unknowingly, Beck's eyes drifted closed and his breathing evened out in sleep. His last thought was on Jade and how he could win her back.

_**Reality:**_

Beck jerked awake, his intention not having been falling asleep. However, he noticed some slight differences that couldn't have possibly happened. For one thing, he was wearing his normal night clothes when he distinctly remembered lying in bed in regular clothes. The covers were also pulled over him but he'd been lying on top of them.

Frowning, he glanced at the clock and did a double-take. What? Why was yesterday's date flashing at him? He wouldn't mistake it, especially considering he'd had to live through a whole day of having never dated Jade. Of having to watch her be in love with James Maslow.

_Unless…_

Gasping, Beck sprang from his bed and searched frantically for his phone. Checking through it, there was no messages from Jade from last night when she'd texted him, and there certainly were none from him to her.

Nothing.

_But what could that mean?_ he wondered, nearly dropping his pear-phone from his numb fingers. Realization hit in the next second, and he was busy hitting _speed dial one_ before he could think through his actions.

If this wasn't a second chance, he didn't know what was.

"What the chizz, Oliver?" Jade's voice snapped through the line. Beck went weak in the knees, his relief so great he could finally breathe. "It's five in the morning! Do you have a death wish?"

"Oh God, Jade, you have no idea how happy I am to hear your voice," he said, gripping his phone tightly. Yes, this meant he was back in his universe where things made sense and he wasn't going stir-crazy.

It also meant Jade hated his guts, especially since he woke her up at this unholy hour.

Beck was so happy to be home!

"What?" Jade asked, sounding unsure now. "Oliver, are you drunk or something? What is the matter with you?"

Beck laughed, too elated to take offense to what she said. "No, but man, I had this crazy dream. You were in it and-"

"-Yeah, I don't care," she interrupted, sounding annoyed once more. "I'm gonna hang up now. I hate listening to things that waste my time."

"Wait, Jade," he protested, "The dream made me realize that I really need to apologize to you and everything that happened between us."

Jade paused on her side of the line, debating on whether or not to keep listening. "Alright, Oliver," she relented, "You have five minutes to plead your case before I hang up."

Beck grinned, hope shining brightly in his eyes and heart. So, he talked. Instead of hanging up at the five-minute mark, she let him speak for hours until they had to get ready for school. Even then, they just switched to speakerphone and continued their lengthy conversation.

However, by the end of it, the Canadian-born boy was getting his ex-girlfriend to laugh over old memories they shared, back when things hadn't been so complicated and wrong.

"So, I was wondering Jade?" he asked, getting ready to get into his GTO. His phone was practically glued to his ear but he would have to hang up in order to drive. "How about I pick you up and drive you to school today? You know, for old time's sake?"

Jade was silent for a few seconds, and Beck held his breath in anticipation. Then, finally, she spoke. "I want coffee. Black, two sugars."

"I know what to do," he replied in amusement. "I'll see you in a little while, babe."

She snorted cutely, and he could see her rolling her eyes at the nickname. "Yeah, we'll see if you get to call me that again, Oliver," was the last thing she said before hanging up without another word.

Beck grinned, knowing she must have been blushing in embarrassment to hang up so abruptly, but he was too happy about possibly winning her back.

"Hey Beck," three girls from Northridge greeted, waving in a flirty manner. "Can we catch a ride with you again this morning?"

"Sorry, girls," he replied, easily slipping into his car and starting the engine. "But, I have to go win my girlfriend back." With that, he sped off without another thought towards those girls.

* * *

+++ _**The End**_ +++

_**Thanks for reading! Be sure to review and tell me your thoughts- it would be much appreciated!**_

_**P.S. "If Jade Were off Coffee" is having a fifth chapter but I'm only half-way done with it :P just so everyone knows I'm not slacking off lol (dedicated to sarah101 and Guest)**_


End file.
